The One
by crims0nfire
Summary: the god child. kagome is found one stormy day as a baby and taken in by a village.18 yrs later the village is destroyed by a lord who despises humans,or so he thought. Enraged, kagome uses brutal force to persuade the soldiers who attacked her home and is taken to the lord who she challenges and defeats easily. Sesshomaru is amazed by her power and swears that she will be his mate.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Unknown POVS

"it's time….."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors POV

"Gather around children. There will be no going out today. It seems there's a storm…..and a most violent one at that." said a hoarse but gentle voice to the children huddled around her.

"kaede?", a young boy from the gathered group spoke," do you think the gods are angry with us?" kaede paused, considering an answer that wouldn't frighten the children, the she spoke: "I don't know child…I don't know."

And just as she finished speaking, thunder roared just outside the hut and a flash of lightning struck. The children screamed in fear but, among all the high-pitched screaming and crying of the children, she heard….a child's laughter?...odd ….. very odd. But what puzzled kaede was the fact that the laughter was coming from outside; from the exact place where the lightning had struck.

'_Impossible_ ' kaede scolded herself for thinking such foolish thoughts. But her eyes widened when she heard the same cooing sound. This time kaede stood up it was as if the sound was beckoning her. The children had calmed down but were startled again when kaede abruptly stood up.

After she succeeded in quieting them down by reassuring them that she would be fine, _but their fear is understandable since I'm their caretaker and only parental figure in their life since they're orphans_, kaede proceeded to walk toward the enticing noise.

When she drew away the curtains that separated them from the outside, she first shivered from the sudden blast of cold air then she looked around for a source of the strange noise but found…nothing.

_'Just as I thought. Just my mind playing tricks on me.'_ She turned to leave when she heard the same noise. This time, she looked down and spotted a bundle just twenty yards away; on the burnt spot on the ground caused by the earlier lightning bolt.

Kaede took slow, cautious steps toward the bundle. When she reached it, she bent down to get a better look and found…..a baby. It was a baby wrapped up in pure white cloth. All fear gone, she reached for the bundle. When she came into contact with it a sudden and massive wave of power flooded the entire area. Words could not describe kaede's shock when she realized that the immense and still growing power was coming from the small baby. Surprisingly, it was a comforting power rather than a destructive one. But kaede was not one to be easily fooled.

_It is only comforting because she is but a babe and does not know how to inflict pain yet. But still to have this much power at such a young age. When she comes of age her power will be…unimaginable._

Once again kaede attempted to pick up the baby and she did. Then a thought came to her.

"Where are ye parents little one?" kaede questioned while looking around. She found no one. Not even the slightest sign of footprints. And as if the baby knew what she was asking, she turned in her blanket to look at kaede. When kaede got a good look at her face, she gasped.

_What…what a beautiful babe! Never in my 23 years of living have I seen a face so beautiful!_

Short ebony hair fluttered in the wind around a flawless porcelain skinned face. Large, youthful, and fire filled blue eyes stared back at her. Her lips were already plump and pink. A splash of red adorned her cheeks as perfectly as her eyelashes accompanied her eyes. All this beauty was brought together by a toothless smile that could melt the heart of the devil himself.

No matter how hard kaede tried to pull her eyes away from the babe, it was physically and emotionally impossible. It was a blast of cold air that had kaede shivering that brought her out of her stupor and had her running back to the hut with the baby clutched tightly against her chest. When she got back into the hut the children all surrounded her, each face shrouded in worry but was soon replaced with curiosity when they noticed the bundle in her arms. However, none of them questioned what it was….they knew. After all they were once found too.

Kaede wrapped a blanket around her body hoping to warm up while still holding the baby, convinced that she was also cold. That's when a glint from under the babe's blanket caught her eye. Curious, she pulled the blanket downward to see what it was and was surprised yet again to fine a small clear crystal orb infused in the spot where her collar bones almost met; right where her neck ended. Kaede started at it for a while before covering up again. She felt as if it was not her place to be curious. She was all ready too puzzled to take any more surprises.

"kaede?" the same boy that asked the earlier question asked.

"hmm?" she answered

"Were the gods mad?"

Kaede paused. "No." she looked at the baby in her arms and said with a smile, " I think the gods have blessed us."

"What's her name?"

And as if the name was whispered in her ear she said:

"Kagome."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Hoped you guys liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as possible. But I can't promise anything-crims0nfire**_

_**Please comment!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My thanks and gratitude to all of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Feel free to suggest anything nut keep I mind that I can't always put all suggestions in, though I would like to.-crims0nfire**_

Author's POV:

_It's been 18 years. 18 years since kagome was found._

Throughout the small and quiet village, amongst the sounds of children playing and costumers arguing with store owners, the unmistakable sounds of swords clashing could be heard.

A young woman was training with her best companion.

Sango's POV:

It was hot and humid. You would think that this would be a terrible day to be training. But kagome…..kagome never skipped training. She trained until she could train no more. Sometimes I feared for her health…

I was brought out of my thoughts when a sword came charging my way. I didn't have time to react and was stabbed in the arm. I cried out in merciless pain and fell to the ground and dropped my hiraikotsu to the ground.

"ahhhhhhhhh! Kagome! That hurt!" Sango screamed at the female who had just impaled her who only knelt down beside her and replied coldly: "Never turn your back away from your enemy in battle. Next time it could be your heart. That is a warning"

Sango shivered from the coldness of her voice. Kagome, who was usually warm hearted, caring, and accepting, turned into a cold-hearted killing machine in battle or in training or simply when her anger was tampered with. One of her many nicknames among the townsfolk was: The killing perfection.

Then, seeing the sparing was clearly over, kagome gave Sango a warm breathtaking smile which in turn almost gave sango a whiplash from how fast she transitioned from ruthless to caring. Then she took hold of the sword lodged in Sango's arm and yanked it free. Before Sango had time to scream, kagome had grabbed her arm and healed it.

"There now stop your whining." kagome said while looking at her sword and watching as the blood dripped slowly off the tip.

Sango had already stood up and fetched her discarded hiraikotsu when she spoke to kagome. " We should probably get going. Its dark and I prefer not to encounter any disgusting demons. Plus I'm hungry." Sango said but soon realized how foolish that sounded. Ever since kagome had turn two, her powers had become so overwhelming that demons had ceased their attacks on the village. And those that were brave enough to trespass never made it back alive…..courtesy of kagome. Now she was eighteen, her power had increased a thousand-fold and though she had learned to control and conceal it completely, demons were still too afraid to approach the village.

Kagome stared at Sango blankly. Sango had hated demons ever since they had attacked her village as a baby. Kaede had found her under a pile of rubble while she was on one of her herb searching travels and had taken her into the orphanage about a month after kagome was found. But kagome never held any such feelings towards anybody. She was simply incapable of hate but she was still very capable of annoyance. She only killed the demons who had attacked because they were attacking those she cared for. She would still give them a burial after she killed them.

"Sure. " She answered."You look like you could use a break"

She didn't wait for Sango to answer before she started walking back towards the orphanage.

Sango pouted. _ 'Hmhf! Like it's my fault I'm almost about to pass out. I swear that girl can train for three days straight and not break a sweat!' _She thought before she started walking to catch up with Kagome's retreating figure.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kaede we're home!" Sango called out before pulling aside the curtain. Before she or Kagome could even take a step inside, small children of all shapes and ages came rushing towards them."Kagome nee-chan!". Kagome easily side-stepped them, only to leave sango open and vulnerable. Kagome flinched when she heard the sound of body crashing to the floor. When the children realized they were on the wrong person, they turned their heads in a synchronized, demonic motion and set their hug-hungry eyes on kagome. "Kagome nee-chan!" this time kagome fed herself to the beast.

"I say! What is all this ruckus?!" said a now old kaede who had come out of her room with a baby in her arms after hearing the loud giggling. She took in the sight before her: Sango in a corner looking as if she had been possessed by a ghost, and the kids all in a pile on top of what look like kagome.

"Alright ye little ones. Let her breath." The children refused but kagome gently pushed them off of her when she heard the soft cooing of the baby in kaede's arms. She had woken up for the same reason kaede had come out of her healing room. Kagome walked over to kaede and gently took the baby from kaede and into her own arms. Haruka was brought to them only last week because her parents didn't want a baby who was weak. Kagome had grown as close to her as a mother would to her own child and Haruka also looked to Kagome as a mother.

"How is she? Is there a name for her disease?" Kagome asked kaede while still looking at the baby in her arms who had went to sleep after being placed in her 'mothers'' arms.

Kaede sadly shook her head. " Could you try to heal her?"

"I don't know. I've only tried to heal wounds before not diseases. But I'll try….for her."

With that said, she sat down with Haruka on her lap and placed her hands on the child's chest. She closed her eyes in concentration.

Kaede and everyone else in the hut watched in fascination as a soft and comforting blue light filled the hut. It was as if the light was washing away their worries. When the light dissipated, they all had peaceful expressions plastered on their faces.

Kagome opened her eyes to look at Haruka. The baby was once again awake and with her large brown eyes looked up at kagome and smiled. The smile coaxed a smile from kagome who reached for Haruka's head and brushed away her soft, brown hair.

"Did it work?" a boy asked.

" Let me see." Kaede replied. She placed her wrinkled hand on Haruka's neck to check her pulse.

"My God! She's healed! Incredible!" kaede exclaimed, startling everyone.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh. "Thank Gods."

Then kagome stood up, handed Haruka to kaede, grabbed her bloodied sword and started to walk towards the curtain.

"Where are ye going?" questioned kaede while trying to calm a crying Haruka who had sensed that she was no longer in her mother's arms.

Kagome raised her sword and pointed at it. "I have to go wash it."

Kaede nodded. "Be careful."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome's POV:

Once I arrived at the stream just outside of the village I knelt and started to wash the sword with the base of my shirt. Once it was clean I sat down on the grass next to the stream to start meditating. The sword was one that I had borrowed from the old sword-smith down the road from the orphanage. I had a sword of my own but I never used it for training. Kaede had it made when I turned two. With that in mind, I summoned my sword. It appeared in front of me in a blue swirl of smoke. I picked it up and looked at it.

It's blade was as thin as a katana's but only in its dormant state. On my command, it transformed into a large, long rectangular sword with the tip slanted as if it was cut diagonally. The handle was about a foot long and was wrapped in a black and blue cloth. There was an orb at the end of the handle that looked like a larger version of the one infused between my collar bone. It was a two edged sword both in its dormant state and in battle form. In its dormant state, it was about the length of my arm but when it transformed, it was about five feet long and a foot wide. When I received the sword, kaede helped me infuse some of my power in it. In a way, it was a part of me that was why I could summon it at will.

After I finished practically worshiping my sword, I stored it back in my body and returned to meditating. I focused on the energy of all the living things around me and released aura and energy. Kaede told me that if I didn't let out my power every once I a while, I would lose my mind and go on a killing spree. She and I haven't told anyone so as to not frighten them. Suddenly, the bush behind me rustled but I wasn't frightened. I knew who it was.

"Shippo, I know you're there. Come out."

"Awww men! How did you know it was me? I thought I was being super quiet!" the young kit pouted while he perched himself on my shoulder.

"I could sense you." I replied.

"oh right!"

I had first met Shippo three years ago while I was training in the woods when he came out from behind me and tried to attack me. Of course he couldn't. He was only two. When he started crying for his mommy and daddy, I approached him and ask what was wrong and why he was trying to attack me. He told me that his mom and dad had told him to run while they were fighting 'a big bad demon' . When he got back, his mom and dad weren't moving and he ran out here. He told me he was trying to attack me for food because he was hungry. I felt sorry for him so I gave him part of the food I had brought along with me. Ever since then, he's become attached to me and would meet me in the forest anytime I trained alone. He couldn't accompany me to the village because they would kill him on sight.

We sat there in silence for a while until Shippo spoke.

"Kagome?"

" Yes? What is it?"

"Can I come to your village today? Please?"

I sighed knowing that he would bring up this conversation again. I knew he didn't like living alone in the hut I built for him but I still didn't want him to get killed. So without looking at him, I said:

"It's either live here or come with me and get yourself killed. Your choice."

He stayed silent but I knew he understood.

We sat in silence again but this time it was broken by a high-pitched scream coming from the direction of the village.

'_What was that?' _I thought.

I was going to ignore it when Shippo started to quiver on my shoulder. When I turned to look at him he was sweating immensely and his face had been drained of all color.

"What's wrong?" I said in a rather forceful manner. Honestly I didn't want to know because I knew it had something to do with the village.

"I smell blood. Lots of blood…."he replied. Just then, a wave of demonic aura hit me and before I knew what was happening, I transported back to the village. I wish I didn't…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Author's POV:

…Blood, dead bodies, body part, destroyed houses, fires, and food stands. All this and only this was in Kagome's line of vision. She quaked with anger, and a need she knew all too well: the need to kill, to destroy, and to annihilate.

Kagome's POV:

I stood there frozen, angry, and murderous. Everything and everyone I had come to love was gone. No not gone, they were ripped away. I felt something sag on my shoulder and turned my head to the side. I had forgotten that in my hurry, I had teleported here with Shippo. He was still shaking and looked white. I put my finger on his forehead and put him to sleep. I had a feeling that he would not want to see whatever thing that would transpire.

Then I realized something that I would forever punish myself for forgetting.

'_love….everyone….everything….THE ORPHANAGE!'_

I transported to the orphanage and it was the same as the rest of the village. Bodies and body parts of children lay scattered beneath the ruins of what used to be a hut. I walked forward, repulsion and even more anger built up inside me. I looked around for…I don't even know.

'_What am I looking for? Or rather, who am I looking for?' _Just as I finished that thought, I stepped on something. It was small and….soft? I wanted to look down but hesitated. Something told me not to do it, that I would regret it but ignored it and tilted my head downward.

It was Haruka. My Haruka. She was laying face flat in her own blood. Her right foot had been cut off and her throat had been slit. My knees gave out from under me and I fell to my knees.

'_Haruka…'I thought. _"HARUKA!" I screamed all the sorrow and despair I possibly could and clutched her lifeless body to mine. Tears of hatred, anger, loss, and despair ran down my face. When I opened my eyes, everything was blurred, hazy, and red. Pure, crimson, red. I looked at the dark sky, ready to summon a tracking seal that would lead me to whoever did this when I heard the same high-pitched scream from before. That's when I realized that that scream sounded familiar. It almost sounded like ….Sango. Sango's alive? I small hopeful shred of joy found its place in my anger-filled heart. I quickly summoned my sword, lay Haruka down and gave her a burial.

'_Haruka….. I will avenge you. I swear. I'll avenge all of you'_

Then, I teleported to the source of the scream.

Sango was there, as I predicted, she was obviously wounded and was surrounded demons and by judging from their uniforms, I assumed that they were soldiers. Before I made my presence known, I once again put my finger to Shippo's forehead and to encase him in a floating orb which follow my every step and helped lighten the load of having to carry him while I fight. Satisfied, I turned my attention to the matter at hand and summoned my sword, not bothering to transform it since its dormant state was enough to eradicate these idiots.

I was fueled with anger, rage, a killing need, and one last dark thought.

'_You destroyed everything. And for that, you will pay with your lives. It ends now!'_

_**I am soooooo sorry I was so caught up in school and had no time to finish this chapter. I had plans to make it longer I wanted to give you guys something at least. Kagome was supposed to meet sesshomaru butt I decided to hold that till the next chapter...oooooo spoiler! I hate it when updates are too late and I don't want to put you through that. Please comment! **_

_**Arigato-crims0nfire**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome Charged. Killing at will. Driven by rage.

The soldiers had no time to react before one by one, they fell dead. It was as if she was the wind itself…a deadly wind. Just as she was about to kill the last soldier, she paused, and assessed the situation.

'_They are soldiers and soldiers don't act without orders. Someone is behind this.'_

She looked at the soldier, who was quivering with fear of the knowledge that his end was very near, and said: "Take me to your lord." The soldier fell on his knees with relief.

"Oh thank you! Thank you for sparing me!" He babbled while continuously bowing his head on the bloodied floor, effectively smearing his forehead with blood.

Kagome only looked at him with disgust. A true soldier would not kneel to his enemy in thanks. They would fight to avenge their fallen brethren, even if it cost them their lives. Kagome slowly knelt down to the still bowing soldier who had sensed her moving and slowly looked up. When he came face to face with her, he could have sworn his heart gave out.

'_Such beauty! Lord Sesshomaru will be pleased that I have found such a jewel among filth!' _The soldier's inner praise of Kagome was soon cut short when she spoke.

"Don't flatter yourself. When I no longer have a need for you, you shall die." The soldier paled at her words and was about to beg for his life when Kagome stood up and walked over to an unconscious Sango. When she reached her she placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. Blocking out the outer world, she searched the inner.

'_Nothing's broken, that's good. She has a few damages in her liver and some on her leg. Nothing I haven't healed before." _ Kagome allowed a small amount of energy to flow into Sango's body to heal her. When she finished she opened her eyes and found Sango had done the same.

"Feeling better?" Kagome asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

Sango pouted" I could have taken all of them If I wasn't so tired from our training" she then looked around "but it looks like you have already taken care of that."

Kagome was about to respond when she heard small, slow, cautious, and retreating footsteps. She sighed already knowing what it was without turning around.

"You might as well do as I've asked….you won't get very far anyway." She said, referring to the fast retreating soldier. When he ignored her warning, she frowned, picked up her sword and threw it at him. The Soldier turned around when he heard a whirling noise and gasped when the sword pierced deep inside the tree behind him; right next to his neck.

Kagome stood up and walked to the soldier. She glared at the trembling soldier and said in a cold and threatening voice: "Next time there won't be a tree and I won't miss."

The soldier knew very well that she had not missed but had meant for the sword to hit the tree. Yet that didn't stop his knees from knocking.

"I-I w-will take y-you t-t-to my Lord." He stuttered. Satisfied, Kagome smiled and jogged over to sango.

"Can you stand?" She asked

Sango smiled and said " I can but I won't object to you carrying me." Kagome rolled her eyes and kicked Sango's leg playfully.

A few minutes later, Sango had stood up, fetched her hiraikotsu and together, she and Sango walked to the still trembling soldier.

When Kagome nodded in his direction, the soldier nodded back as a sign for them to follow him. They walked in silence for a while before sango spoke. "Where are we going demon?"

The soldier did not look at her but answered her question. "We're heading to the wagon we brought here to….uh….carry out orders." The 'we' referring to his fellow and fallen soldiers.

"And what was that order hmmmm? TO MERCILESSLY DESTROY OUR VILLGAGE ?!" Sango shouted while flailing her arms wildly around the ruins to emphasize her anger.

Kagome sighed. _'And there goes the bomb' _she thought.

She put an hand on Sango's arm in an attempt to soothe her. "Sango calm down they were given orders to do this. And I intend to find out who gave them their orders…and why."

Sango merely nodded. Then she abruptly stopped walking and pointed at something. "What is that?"she asked. Kagome followed her finger and laughed when Shippo was at the other end of it. He was still sleeping in his bubble. "I'll tell you later." She said. Sango was obviously not satisfied but she let it drop.

When they reached the wagon, they all climbed in. the soldier reached forward to whip the horses, a sign to tell them to go. They sat in silence, the only sound to accompany them was the rumbling of the wooden wheels on the rough road. Kagome, with one knee propped up and her sword resting on her shoulder; between her legs, smirked at the ground.

'_This should be interesting.' _She thought.

_**Guys, I'm a horrible person. I killed a old woman…nah just kidding…it was an old man. LOl calm down I'm joking….or am i? Lol but seriously I am a terrible person because I promised that Kagome and Sesshomaru would meet in this chapter but they didn't. I'm still working out the details of their encounter but I'm not finished and I won't post it until im sure it's not crap.-crims0nfire.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_You guys are such bullies! Threatening me to update! What kind of friends do that?!_**

**_One person threatened me with death by nails! Another with blackmail! Well here just…..just take it!…I swear ill update more frequently! I don't wanna die by nails!_**

**_Leave me alone!_**

**_NAH! Just kidding! Here you go my lovelies. –Crims0nfire._**

Chapter 4

Author's POV

Sesshomaru stood at the head of the room, golden eyes sweeping over the heads of his inferiors. The soldiers in the room held their breath. They knew Sesshomaru was not pleased from the moment he summoned them, and when Sesshomaru was displeased, that meant death for either one of them…or all of them.

"It has been brought to this Sesshomaru's attention that there is a _human_ village that has been left undisturbed. Much to my displeasure and to your doom, and either you are too simple-minded and oblivious to notice or you simply ignore it like the fools you are, once a month, a massive power surge from the village covers my lands for a short amount of time and dissipates as if it was never there. This Sesshomaru has called you here to ask why none of you imbeciles have taken the initiative to take action."

No one spoke. No one moved. No one even dared to _breathe_. Sesshomaru's voice wasn't threatening or angry in the least. It was surprisingly calm. However, the deadliest storms always begin as the calmest.

The soldiers weren't _all_ idiots, as Sesshomaru had been led to believe. The problem with that phrase was that there were still the few that _were_ idiots.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we simply thought that it was not of our concern. The humans have not disturbed the lands so we didn't see any reason to eradicate them." One of the said idiots answered.

Sesshomaru's gaze snapped to the soldier who realized belatedly that his life was in grave danger.

Sesshomaru walked towards the soldier and only stopped when he was literally looking down at the soldier, sun-kissed eyes narrowed. Before the soldier had time to beg for his life, Sesshomaru's clawed hand was imbedded in his chest.

Sesshomaru kept it there for two reasons: the first was so that the soldier could register the pain and the second was to grip the soldier's heart. Blood spilled from the soldier's mouth as he made in coherent pain-induced grunts and gasps. When pleased with the amount of time his hand had spent in his chest, he drew his hand out slowly, with the soldier's heart in hand. Sesshomaru watched as the soldier stood for a few seconds, blood still pouring from his mouth, before crumbling to the floor.

Sesshomaru, with his ever emotionless face, faced the rest of the soldiers who flinched slightly when he repeatedly flung his hand to get rid of most of the blood. Then he spoke.

"The only reason you need to eradicate them is simple: they are human. They are weak, useless, scum that were put on the earth for the sole reason of simply occupying it and to be ruled by us. The gods created demons to dominate them and to do whatever we wish to them. That is why you are to go to this village, and destroy it. Is that understood?"

The soldiers simply stuttered a yes; grateful to be alive and rushed out of the room to carry out their orders.

When Sesshomaru was the only one left in the room (the only _living _one ), he closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his angered beast.

"Did you really have to kill the poor man?" spoke a voice from the other side of the room.

Sesshomaru nearly snarled. He simply frowned and replied without opening his eyes, "This Sesshomaru does not need to be lectured by you father."

Touga merely frowned at his son. "I do not approve of you destroying a village just because it's existence annoys you."

"This Sesshomaru does not need your approval. And it is not the village that annoys me it is the creatures residing in it that annoy me." Sesshomaru snapped.

Touga was suddenly in front of his son. Warm golden eyes clashed with cold, uncaring ones. "I am your father! And you will address me as such pup! Your hatred for humans is unreasonable and is misguided! The fact that I mated with a human is none of your concern! I have spoken to you about this multiple times!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled challengingly "Let me remind you that it is I not you that rules the west. My power has far surpassed your own and if not for the fact that you are my father, I would not hesitate to kill you."

With that Sesshomaru walked to the door but not before saying: "Have a servant clean that up." The 'that' referring to the dead soldier.

Touga sadly looked at his son. _'they say speak of the devil, and he shall come…..at least they don't have the devil for a son.'_

Sesshomaru's POV

I left the room and headed for mine; needing a rest after that tiring ordeal. I will never change my opinion on humans. They are below me and they shall stay that way.

While I was walking down the hallway I felt something bump my leg. I glanced down at the fool who dared to touch me and wasn't surprised when I found the human servant girl I had taken in a few months ago….Rin was it?

I watched as she scrambled to pick up the things she spilled while stuttering apologies.

" M-my ap-apologies Lord Sesshomaru. P-please f-f-forgive me." She rambled on while bowing repeatedly.

I snarled at her. " Let this be the last time that this happens human."

"Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama" She stuttered in fear, not daring to look me in the eyes then raced down the hall as fast as her stubby five year old legs could carry her.

'_why did I even take her in?' _i asked myself. It wasn't long till I remembered.

'_that's right. I did not favor her. I favored her will.'_

The girl was strong for a human child. It was about a year ago while I was surveying my lands when I came across a human village. Of course, I eradicated the eyesore; however, when I left I found a small four year old girl had followed me. Impressive considering I was traveling by air and she had been severely injured. She kept chanting what sounded like "I won't die. I won't die."

Slightly amused, I decided to see just how long her human strength would last. I flew slowly for some hours; watching the human girl. Though she was losing her blood as it left a trail behind her, she trudged on practically chanting her resolve and giving me a headache. When I had had enough, I descended and stood in front of her. She tiredly lifted her head to look at me. I examined her closely.

Author's POV

She truly was a small child. In height, she only came up to a few inches below his knee. Her large brown eyes looked weary and tired yet had an unbreakable resolve in them. Her brown hair was disheveled with a small part of her hair bound on top. She wore a simple kimono that was noticeably torn and dirty, probably due to the blood stains her wound created. With her filth covered pudgy face, she looked up at the very intimidating demon who scowled at her for daring to look him in the eyes.

"Why do you follow me human?" she sneered

She continued to look at him with unfocused eyes before answering: "I don't want to die."

Then she collapsed.

Sesshomaru looked at her crumpled form, thinking whether or not to leave her here and die. After some time, he decided to reward her for holding out for so long…at least for a human. Not wanting to stoop so low as to touch her, he looked around for something to wrap her in, when he found none, he frowned, tore off a piece of his clothing, and wrapped her in that. He still refused to touch her as ho summoned his cloud, used his claws to pinch a small part of the cloth and dropped her on the cloud.

'Disgusting' was his only thought as they flew towards his castle.

When they arrived, Sesshomaru's servants greeted him with curious looks; Their faces asking each other why he brought a human girl with him. At first, they grew hopeful at the idea that their lord's heart had finally started beating, but that thought was quickly thrown out the window when Sesshomaru carelessly tossed the injured girl into the arms of the nearest servant. Without looking at them, he said, "Heal her wounds, then put her to work. This Sesshomaru does no care which kind." The servants bowed their understanding.

The next week, the girl had become the youngest and most hated servant in the castle. She was kicked, spat on, sneered at, and bruised more times than she blinked. It wasn't surprising that most of this abuse came from Sesshomaru. The other servants pitied her, she was just a child. But what could they do but follow orders.

Sesshomaru had reached his room by the time he finished reliving the annoying memory. If anything, his anger hadn't subsided at all. In fact, seeing the waste of space that was the young, human servant had only increased his anger. Growling, he opened the door to his room only to find one of his many concubines, Mauiki, on his bed.

It was obvious that she was hoping to be bedded tonight. One slight move and her whole attire would have fallen apart, but of course, she already knew that. The minute Sesshomaru entered his room, she threw herself at him. Clinging to his arm, she whispered in a seductive voice, "Lord Sesshomaru, I heard what happened, you be so annoyed. If you wish, I will gladly take that away."

Sesshomaru merely glanced at her, her usually straight green hair had been curled and her red, expectant, lust filled eyes stared at him. It wasn't a secret that Mauiki was aiming to become Lady of the west. That was the unspoken dream of every woman, and some men, in Japan.

Sesshomaru didn't speak. It was true he needed some kind of release and since Mauiki was the only available one at the moment, she would have to do.

Mauiki smiled triumphantly as she shut the door and led Sesshomaru to his bed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

They traveled in silence, each person deep in thought. The soldier spent the ride repenting of all his sins and praying to the gods ; Sango trying to restrain herself from killing the said soldier; Shippo who wasn't thinking but was instead dreaming in his bubble; and kagome who was meditating, or at least trying to. She hadn't moved from her previous position, but she could still feel the tension in the air. She looked at over to Sango who was glaring holes in the floor of the wagon, and the demon soldier who flinched at her unnerving gaze.

Kagome sighed. "Sango calm down. If you keep glaring at the floor you'll set it on fire. And you", she said, referring to the demon "stop shaking. I won't kill you…..yet." They had been traveling for two days. Which was two days too many for Kagome's liking. She knew that the soldier wasn't leading them on; he wouldn't dare. He wasn't brave or smart enough to either.

A couple of hours later, the wagon jerked to a stop. Sango glared at the demon. "Why have we stopped?", she growled. The soldier paled as he looked at kagome. "W-w-we're h-h-here." He answered. Kagome glanced up at the castle, then to the demon. "Take us in." she said.

"H-h-humans a-aren't allowed t-to enter." He answered.

"Take us in." kagome repeated.

The demon gulped and nodded. He steered the horses in the direction of the gate. When they arrived, the soldiers at the gate stopped them.

"I have prisoners from the village." The soldier lied. If anything, _he _was the prisoner.

The soldiers at the gate looked skeptical but still allowed them to pass.

'Idiots.' Kagome thought.

"We're here." The soldier squeaked. He was trembling now more than ever; he knew he was going to die soon. Kagome ignored him and got out the wagon. She looked up at the home of the lord. It wasn't a castle per say. It was more of a Japanese styled mansion. The main building had a square like shape with a court yard in the middle. The other buildings looked the same, just smaller and without the courtyard.

Sango had gotten out of the wagon and was also taking in the castle when kagome turned to her. "Sango, please try not to kill everything in sight. Ok?" she asked.

Sango huffed in disappointment because that was her exact intention. Then kagome turned to the soldier. "What's your name?" The soldier looked at her incredulously. She was going to end his life! Why did she want to know his name if she would eventually kill him?

Nonetheless, he answered: "M-musoko." The soldier looked at her apprehensively. She had turned back around to face the castle but her right eye was still blankly looking his way.

Kagome looked at the soldier for a few more seconds before she moved.

Even the soldier's advanced senses couldn't process how fast she struck. In the millisecond it took for him to blink, kagome had impaled his neck when her hand.

"I don't have a use for you anymore. I was nice meeting you Musoko." She said while still only looking at him a sideway glance. After he used his last breath to scream, the soldier fell dead.

Sango once again shivered. She wasn't going to lie; this side of kagome scared her. She knew that if she was ever unlucky enough to get into a fight with Kagome…..she might as well commit suicide.

"Let's go." Kagome's cold voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"H-hn." Sango stuttered in agreement.

Kagome summoned her sword and transformed it. At first sango looked confused as to why she was getting ready for a fight but when a crowd of soldiers came running their way, she understood. She reached for her hiraikotsu when kagome stopped her. The look kagome gave her told her to just stand by.

Sango nodded and watched in awe as kagome charged. She didn't kill them; she just rendered them incapable of movement. The fight only lasted about three minutes at most. Kagome turned around to Sango and nodded; a sign for her to follow her. Sango nodded and followed her.

Kagome kept her eyes open. She could sense that the castle knew something was wrong and she couldn't let her guard down. Every time a soldier came charging toward them, she would injure them.

When Kagome had fought what felt like a thousand soldiers, she realized that she didn't know where she could find this Lord. So when the next a group of soldiers came rushing at her, she grabbed the nearest one with one hand, by his neck and raised him a foot above the ground. The other soldiers looked reluctant to challenge her. She saw them slowly unsheathe their swords from the corner of her eye before simply swinging her leg to kick them with enough force to render them unconscious. With a sigh, kagome turned to the task at hand or rather, the soldier at hand who was turning an unhealthy shade of blue, and asked: "Where is your lord?"

The soldier raised a shaky finger and pointed to a large pair of double doors just down the hall.

Kagome dropped the soldier and walked to the door.

_'Finally.' _She thought before kicking down the doors.

**_Please don't hate me. I know I haven't updated since last year but I had finals coming up and still had to prepare. And plus one of my friends told me to put the meeting of Sesshomaru and kagome in Sesshomaru's point of view so I have to edit it and put it as the next chapter._**

**_-crims0nfire_**

**_I also want to give credit to Lilylionheart for helping me in a small part of this chapter! Arigato!_**


End file.
